1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of braking methods and devices for wheeled vehicles, and is more particularly directed to a method and device for safety braking of skateboards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many, and varied, braking devices for wheeled vehicles, which are much too numerous to mention. The devices commonly utilized comprise friction pads or the like which may be forced against a drum, disc, or other suitable engaging mechanism connected to the wheel. Likewise, there have been devices connected to the vehicle which press directly against the running surface, such as the braking arrangements frequently used with cable cars and the like, which are known to those skilled in the art. Further there have been some braking devices designed to contact directly with a wheel, or even the running surface. Such devices have been recognized, such as certain brake arrangements heretofore used on wagons, and the like, wherein a driver could press upon a pedal and cause a wooden member or the like to come in contact with the running surface of the wheel. All such devices have been specially constructed wherein leverage and the like may be accomplished through extensive mechanism from an operator at a remote distance from the running surface.
Skateboards are a particular form of vehicle, particularly designed for entertainment, and in which no adequate braking system has been heretofore devised due to the problems of creating appropriate and controllable leverage. While the prior art in braking devices is extensive, there is no prior art in braking devices and methods for skateboards.